Gabriel Malfoy Riddle
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Le jour où les Potter avaient étés tués, Neville Longdubas avait été élu comme Survivant, celui qui serait un jour le tueur de Voldemort. Cependant avec cette destiné s'ajoutait celle du disparu Gabriel Malfoy Riddle, fils du célèbre Lucius Malfoy, de Tom Marvolo Riddle et frère jumeau de Draco Malfoy.
1. Prologue

Harry se fit réveillé par le doux son de la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrant avec fracas et une tempête rousse s'exclama avec joie.

« Allez debout les garçons ! Nous allons au chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui ! »

Des marmonnements indistincts lui répondirent puis le jeune brun comme une fusée, attrapa ses vêtements et alla dans la salle de bain, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait c'était que si les jumeaux passaient avant lui, il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude ou il fallait attendre une vingtaine de minutes et il était trop excité pour ça. Oui Harry Potter était excité à l'idée d'aller au chemin de Traverse, d'habitude il rechignait à y aller mais cette année c'était pour lui et Ron que la famille des roux y allait.

Il se dépêcha de prendre sa douche et c'est propre et parfaitement réveillé qu'il s'installa à la table pour le petit déjeuner. Arthur, le patriarche, lisait la fameuse Gazette du sorcier, les jumeaux s'empiffraient, Ginny mangeait tranquillement, Ron avait visiblement ou se lever et était parti prendre sa douche et Molly continuait de cuisiner pour d'adorable famille. Percy était depuis longtemps levé et lisait un livre dans son coin. Charlie était en Roumanie avec ses dragons et Bill travaillait Gringotts quelque part en Egypte. La petite famille était au complet, tous des roux exceptés Harry qui avait été adopté par la famille suite à la mort de ses parents par Voldemort. Leurs morts étaient flous et Dumbledore n'avait rien dit sur le sujet. Si ce n'est que le jeune garçon aurait pu être le Survivant, à la place de Neville Longdubat et sa fameuse cicatrice en forme de cœur sur la joue.

Malgré l'ambiance toujours active du Terrier, Harry avait toujours été très différent des Weasley malgré ses efforts pour s'intégrer, certes il appréciait tous les membres de la famille mais ils ne partageaient après tout pas le même ADN et cela se ressentait par les blagues cyniques et noires d'Harry ainsi que son aptitude à être froid avec des gens qu'il n'aimait pas. De plus, sa magie était très puissante, contrairement à Ron ses crises magiques étaient très nombreuses et quoi que puisse en dire chaque membre de la famille, c'était un sujet tabou dont il évitait de parler surtout que cette magie était très sombre et très effrayante, si Harry ne s'en sentait pas différent, tous les roux frissonnaient en repensant aux événements liés à cette magie indomptable. Un peu comme son possesseur, en effet Harry était quelqu'un de très secret et très difficile à approcher, pour pouvoir lui parler il fallait être digne de son intérêt, c'était pour cette raison que même Ron qui avait toujours partagé sa chambre était toujours au second plan, Harry préférait les jumeaux qu'il voyait comme des grands frères protecteurs et farceurs qui prenaient toujours le soin de l'écouter. Il se sentait très proche d'eux et leur avait même confié ses plus grands secrets.

Le jeune brun ressentait toujours un grand vide en lui, qu'il n'arrivait pas à combler que ce soit par des amitiés ou de l'amour, comme si quelqu'un manquait à son âme. L'autre était que chaque soir d'Halloween il faisait le même cauchemar et c'est pourquoi chaque nuit de cette fête, Harry les passait dans le même lit que les jumeaux. Il voyait toujours les mêmes choses, effrayantes et sombres.

Harry se voyait enfant, dans un berceau et dessus de lui il y avait cette femme magnifique avec des cheveux flamboyants, bien plus beaux que ceux de sa mère adoptive, avec des yeux verts éclatants, le jeune sorcier la comparait souvent à un phœnix, cet animal magnifique et légendaire.

Cette femme semblait préoccupée et elle avait raison, la porte s'ouvrait ensuite avec fracas, la sorcière avait juste le temps d'invoquer un bouclier pour se protéger elle et son fils de l'explosion puis un homme entrait dans la chambre. Un grand brun aux yeux rouges, malgré sa prestance et sa beauté Harry frissonnait en le voyant mais encore plus quand l'homme leva la baguette vers la rousse. Deux mots furent prononcés. « Avada Kedavra ». Un son de tonnerre retentissait dans la chambre alors que la lumière verte de la mort se dirigeait vers la pauvre femme, cette dernière tombait au sol, molle et vidée de vie. Contrairement au phœnix, elle ne se relèverait pas, jamais. Et le bébé semblant avoir compris ce geste commença à pleurer, à vider son corps de larmes pour le décès de sa mère.

La baguette se leva de nouveau et la même lumière verte jaillit de nouveau, frappant Harry violemment, il sentait quelque chose entrer en lui violement, de la colère, de la rage et une blessure se formait alors sur son front. Sa fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Après ce cauchemar Harry restait des heures pantelant dans son lit, à se faire réconforter par les jumeaux qui faisaient de leur mieux pour qu'il reste sur Terre. Sa cicatrice lui donnait une sensation de brûlure durant toute la journée qui suivait.

Le jeune brun n'avait jamais su de quoi il s'agissait et il était trop réservé pour en parler à Arthur ou à Molly alors il ne disait rien, se contentant de dormir aux côtés de ses deux frères adoptifs pour l'occasion spéciale d'Halloween.

Les achats se firent rapidement sur le chemin de Traverse, Harry avait retiré de l'argent pour cette occasion et avait put s'acheter une chouette. Il avait poussé un cri de surprise lorsque l'énorme serpent de la boutique lui avait parlé mais il s'était repris et avait argumenté à Molly qui l'avait entendu crier que ce n'était rien et qu'il était seulement impressionné par l'énorme serpent mais la vérité était toute autre, le serpent l'avait appelé pour qu'il s'approche, et dans l'espoir de se faire adopté par un « humain qui sente bon ». Harry s'était vite enfui du lieu avec sa chouette blanche comme la neige et qu'il avait nommée Hedwige.

Après cet événement, les choses se passèrent vite et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient tous à la gare, traversant chacun le tour le fameux mur pour aller dans le fameux train du Poudlard Express.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle famille

Les années avaient passés vite pour Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, ils étaient devenus amis depuis leur première année à Poudlard, et depuis ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, comme des frères, ils leur semblaient que leur lien était indestructible, ils étaient présentement en troisième année, la folle Bellatrix Lestrange avait réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban mais depuis personne ne savait ce qu'elle était devenu, elle s'était volatilisé dans la nature.

Pour les vacances de Noël, Draco avait décidé d'inviter Harry au manoir Malfoy, le brun fut heureux de venir, d'autant qu'il eut l'autorisation des Weasley, ses tuteurs légaux. Au début, les roux avaient été sceptiques tant qu'à son intégration dans la maison de Poudlard verte et argent, puis ils avaient vu son épanouissement dans la maison de Serpentard, surtout son amitié avec Draco Malfoy. Cela avait été comme un coup de foudre entre les deux amis, lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, ils avaient été liés, comme s'ils étaient de véritables jumeaux, d'abord Lucius Malfoy avait ordonné à son fils de s'éloigner de l'héritier des Potter mais son fils lui avait tenu tête … d'habitude Draco était un enfant obéissant qui écoutait ses conseils cependant la lettre qu'il avait envoyé fut explosive, et le lord Malfoy fut obligé de reconnaître cette relation.

Mais Harry n'était pas du tout comme le pensait le grand blond, il était calme et passionné par la connaissance, c'était aussi un manipulateur hors pair mais qui restait simple avec ses amis, il était loyal et gentil en compagnie des gens avec qui il avait confiance et portait un masque pour les étrangers, Lucius en avait fait l'expérience devant cet enfant froid et retiré qui avait répondu à ses questions dans le plus grand calme mais le blond l'avait senti inquiet voir effrayé par lui mais rien n'aurait pu le lui dire.

Arthur Weasley l'avait fait transplané dans le hall des Malfoy, apportant avec lui une valise, aussitôt Draco et Lucius étaient apparus, les blonds saluèrent froidement le roux qui repartit bien vite. Draco baissa son masque, vu qu'il n'y avait plus d'étranger, et se permit un grand sourire avant d'aller enlacer Harry qui le laissa faire tout en lui rendant son étreinte. Ils se sourirent ensuite, Lucius était encore étonné par le fait que Draco soit aussi câlin avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ou Tom.

Il s'approcha à son tour puis déclara.

« Nul besoin de masque ici monsieur Potter, vous êtes ici chez vous. _Il se permit un sourire pour montrer au Serpentard qu'il était le bienvenu, le plus jeune lui rendit son sourire._

-Je vous remercie encore de me permettre de rester ici monsieur Malfoy, c'est un plaisir.

-Je vais te montrer notre chambre ! »

S'écria Draco tout en lui attrapant la main, Harry eut un doux sourire mais resta sur place, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, il déclara.

« Tu entend ça ?

-Entendre quoi ? _Lui demanda le blond mais le brun tourna la tête vers la direction opposée à celle qu'ils étaient supposés prendre._

-Ca ! »

Le brun sembla fixer quelque chose dans cette dite direction, il se débarrassa de la main de son meilleur ami puis commença à courir dans le couloir, il couru vite. Draco lança un regard à son père et ils se mirent tous les deux à la poursuite du brun, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pourrait faire et sachant surtout qu'il pourrait se perdre.

« Harry, attend ! Mais où tu vas ? »

Cria Draco en ne s'arrêtant pas.

Au détour d'un couloir ils virent le jeune Potter devant une grande porte, toute blanche avec les poignées semblant faite en or. Ils s'arrêtèrent et le brun se tourna vers eux.

Ses yeux étincelaient de magie, les rendant brillant puis il abaissa la poignée et sans rien dire, pénétra dans la pièce qui s'ouvrait à lui.

Draco se précipita sur la poignée mais la pièce était close. Elle était fermée, les Malfoy se regardèrent, ils n'avaient jamais vu cette pièce et ils savaient ce que cela signifiaient, la magie ancestrale des Malfoy avaient conduits le jeune homme ici, d'où sa réponse étrange, il avait entendu la magie murmurer entre les murs et avaient suivis les pas que la magie lui dictaient de faire.

« Papa, mais que ce qu'il s'est passé, je croyais que la magie des Malfoy n'aidaient que les Malfoy !

-C'est le cas Draco, il ne faut attendre que ton ami sorte, nous ne le saurons quand il nous le dira.

-Mais ça peut prendre des semaines !

-Exactement mon dragon, mais il n'y a pas d'autres choix, notre manoir a du avoir une bonne raison pour le faire, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Dobby. »

Appela le père de Draco, ils s'arrangèrent pour avoir le nécessaire pour « camper » devant la pièce.

Ils étaient en train de prendre le thé, tout en jouant aux échecs, à même le sol lorsqu'un homme, grand, brun, beau et avec les yeux rouges fit son apparition, il avait un sourire tendre sur le visage en voyant sa famille réunie devant une étrange porte, son sourire disparut pour laisser place à un air inquiet.

« Lucius, que se passe t-il ? _Demanda t-il à l'homme de sa vie et s'asseyant sur le coussin proche de celui de son fils._

-Draco t'a prévenu que son meilleur ami devait venir n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs où est-il ?

-Et bien, lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il a entendu quelque chose, la magie ancestrale du manoir et … il est enfermé dans cette pièce. Nous attendons qu'il sorte justement.

-Il n'y a aucun moyen d'ouvrir la porte ?

-Non, une fois que notre magie a décidé de quelque chose, nous devons attendre, si elle a décidé qu'Harry devait aller ici, c'est qu'il le devait. »

De son côté, Harry était entré dans la pièce, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait juste vu une apparition, le portrait de Draco. C'était une sorte de fantôme qui l'avait fait courir, translucide, il reconnaissait néanmoins les cheveux blonds platine de la famille Malfoy, mais cette personne avait des yeux bleus clair comme le ciel. Harry ne s'était pas posé plus de questions, mu par un instinct en lui, comme si sa magie répondait à cette apparition, il s'était mis à courir.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Draco, coupable de l'ignorer, il était entré dans la pièce.

C'était une grande pièce, plongé dans le noir total sans aucune fenêtre, une grande sphère flottait à un mètre du sol, Harry n'éprouvait aucune peur, juste de la nostalgie, il s'approcha et vit que la sphère était en fait une représentation du manoir en plus petit, il était plongé dans une bulle de couleur bleu.

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, le brun sut ce que c'était, la protection du manoir. Il était dans la pièce qui protégeait le manoir et où tous les Malfoy avaient fait don d'un peu de magie pour se lier au lieu et pouvoir se protéger contre leurs ennemis.

Il sentit sa main se lever et toucher le dôme de couleur bleu et qui semblait l'attirer, il posa sa main sur la bulle, la sentant dure contre lui. Le brun ne sut dire ce qu'il se passa après.

C'était comme si sa magie était aspirée par la bulle et qu'une autre, beaucoup plus familière, beaucoup plus chaleureuse, plongeait dans son corps, au début ce ne fut pas douloureux mais après il hurla sa douleur, comme si sa magie toute entière lui apparaissait comme étrangère à son propre corps alors qu'une autre magie, plus douce et plus sauvage pénétrait dans ses veines.

Draco entendit le hurlement de douleur de son meilleur ami et se colla à la porte, son père blond se colla à lui dans un étreinte et lui murmura.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer, si le manoir voulait le tuer, il ne serait pas entré.

-Mais il souffre tellement papa ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

-Draco, calme-toi, il nous faut attendre. _Parla calmement l'homme brun tout en prenant Lucius dans ses bras._

-Mais Père … !

-Il n'y a pas de mais Draco, je t'assure qu'il vaut mieux que nous patientons. »

Le petit blond se contenta de baisser la tête puis s'appuya contre son père.

Harry cessa de crier, il était épuisé, comme si son corps avait expulsé quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas et qu'enfin, il se sentait complet, sa respiration était rapide, il lui semblait que sa magie avait doublé de puissance, pour une fois dans sa vie, il se sentait complet, comme si la chose qui lui manquait avait trouvé sa place dans son cœur.

Il tituba en arrière avant de tomber au sol, son regard vert émeraude se plongea dans la bulle de couleur bleue qui lui sembla … lui sourire ? Harry était sans doute trop épuisé pour le sentir sinon il aurait vu la vague de joie et de sérénité qui balaya le manoir Malfoy, les trois personnes devant la porte se levèrent rapidement en la sentant.

Ils se regardèrent puis Draco attrapa son père brun pour un câlin tout en sanglotant, les deux parents n'avaient pas compris le pourquoi de cette vague de bien être, alors ils questionnèrent leur fils.

« Draco, que s'est-il passé ?

-Ga-Gabriel ! _Répondit-il._

-Comment ça Gabriel ?

-Harry est Gabriel … le ma-manoir l'a rendu sa vraie magie. »

Harry se sentait bien, comme s'il flottait dans une bulle pure d'eau mêlée à de la magie ce qui lui permettait de respirer, il se sentait bien, comme un enfant avait été dans le ventre de son parent, il ferma les yeux et se laisse dormir.

Il ressentit des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes, une joie profonde et forte, la joie que l'on a lorsqu'on retrouve quelqu'un, comme s'il voyait Molly retrouvé Charlie après que ce dernier soit parti longtemps.

Il ne sentit pas ses cheveux tomber pour ensuite que son crâne chauve soit remplacé par des cheveux blonds platines, il ne remarqua pas que ses lunettes tombèrent, lui laissant des yeux bleus clairs derrière ses paupières clauses, il ne remarqua pas qu'il perdit quelques centimètres, il ne remarqua pas que sa peau devint encore plus pâle, comme celle d'une poupée de porcelaine.

Sa transformation dura une journée entière, le lendemain la porte s'ouvrit et trois personnes entrèrent.

Draco était devant, devant son frère qui était enfermé dans une bulle, leur faisant face, c'était fou comme ils se ressemblaient, Gabriel avait les cheveux plus longs, lui arrivant au bas de la nuque alors que Draco les portait plus courts.

« Draco … ? Entendit-il dans sa tête. »

Pendant la nuit Harry avait vu des souvenirs de son meilleur ami, il savait qui il était, qui était Gabriel, qui était Lucius, qui était Tom. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le monde, il voyait bien, il sentait toute l'eau l'entourant mais il n'avait pas froid alors qu'ils étaient en hiver. Il vit Draco s'approcher.

« Gabriel … _Le dit Gabriel eut un sourire à ce nom._

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété. »

Harry usa de sa magie pour redescendre au sol. Il offrit à son frère un sourire d'excuse puis dans un mouvement complètement synchronisé, ils posèrent leurs mains sur la bulle qui éclata dans un mouvement gracieux et qui rejoignit la bulle de protection de la famille Malfoy. Draco attrapa la main de son frère.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on était frère, que ce n'était pas possible d'avoir tant d'affinités avec une personne sans être de sa famille.

-Et si tu me présentais à nos pères Draco, je sens qu'ils se sentent un peu … exclus. »

Gabriel gloussa ensuite de rire à ce propos alors que les joues de Draco rosirent.

« Hum hum. _Il prit la main du second blond puis l'approcha de ses deux parents._ Voilà Lucius Malfoy, papa, et Tom Marvolo Riddle, Père.

-Enchanté papa, Père. Je suis Gabriel. »

Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Les larmes aux yeux, Lucius s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras tout en sanglotant et en lui caressant les cheveux comme pour se persuadé que tout cela était bien réel, Draco se mêla à l'étreinte de même que le seigneur des ténèbres, Gabriel sanglota en même temps que son père, n'arrivant pas à croire en l'idée qu'il ait vraiment une famille, une famille à lui pas comme les Weasley qui ne partageaient pas le même ADN que lui. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé une famille qui il le savait, l'avait longtemps cherché.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Equitation et magie noire

Deux jours avaient passés et Gabriel Malfoy s'intégrait peu à peu à sa nouvelle famille, si Draco avait été facile à accepter de part son ancien statut de meilleur ami, Lucius et Tom avaient été plus difficiles à accepter, Gabriel ne les connaissait que par de brèves images que la magie du manoir lui avait envoyés, il se contentait du minimum lors d'une conversation avec eux et les vouvoyaient, noël approchait à grands pas et le petit blond était heureux d'avoir trouvé des cadeaux simples pour ses pères grâce à l'aide de son jumeau.

Ils étaient très proches, allant à partager la même chambre, voir de temps à autre le même lit, même si le manoir était immense, ils pouvaient communiquer par télépathie et leur magie était très liées.

Alors que Draco jouait tranquillement au quiddich avec leur père blond, Gabriel traînait dans la bibliothèque, contrairement à son frère qui aimait l'action et bouger, le petit blond appréciait les livres, le savoir était selon lui, l'une des clés du pouvoir, bien que son jumeau l'ait compris, il n'était pas vraiment fan de la bibliothèque, Gabriel avait commencé ses devoirs, mais il s'octroyait une petite pause, il avait déposé ses affaires sur une table de travail proche de la grande baie vitrée de la bibliothèque et flânait entre les étagères à la recherche d'un livre qui saurait attiré son attention.

Ses doigts longs et fins caressaient la couverture de chaque livre avec révérence, ils étaient vieux mais heureusement non poussiéreux. Ils étaient, chacun d'entre eux, un appel à la lecture, c'était un appel au savoir que Gabriel savait écouter. Il lui manquait juste à savoir dans quelle matière il souhaitait apprendre.

Les Malfoy avaient toutes sortes de livres, en passant par le basique livre pour enfants, à des romans en tout genre, au sombre livre de magie noire. Gabriel était actuellement dans ce côté de la bibliothèque, il portait des vêtements simples et décontractés et était pieds nus. Il savait que les Malfoy était une famille privilégiant les arts sombres mais il ne savait pas par quel livre commencer, Draco ne lui avait pas donné de détail, ce dernier avait juste dit qu'il avait commencé la magie noire.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme quand il entendit des bruits de pas venant vers lui, il savait que ce n'était ni Draco ni son père aux cheveux blonds, il avait appris à reconnaître leurs bruits de pas, c'était plus lourd, respirant une puissance sauvage et respectueuse, il ne fut pas surpris de voir le brun.

« Bonjour Père.

-Gabriel. _Lui salua en retour son paternel._ J'ai vu que tu avais commencé tes devoirs, sage décision. _Il regarda les rayons autour de lui puis déclara._ Magie noire fils ? _Les joues de Gabriel rosirent, pas encore habitué à cette appellation._

 _-_ En effet Père. Draco a commencé … son apprentissage de cette magie alors je me suis dit que comme il y avait des livres traitant de ce sujet dans la bibliothèque j'allais apprendre moi aussi.

-Oui, après tout les Malfoy ont toujours pratiqué la magie noire.

-Et vous Père ? Je veux dire, faite vous de la magie noire ? _Demanda l'élève de Poudlard, curieux._

-En effet, on va dire que je suis tombé dedans à ton âge. Après ma rencontre avec Grindelwald, je suis devenu un expert en magie noire.

-Excusez-moi Père, mais vous parlez bien de Gellert Grindelwald ? _Demanda Gabriel complètement abasourdi._ L'ancien amant de Dumbledore ? Celui là même qui a servi de modèle à Vous-savez-qui ?

-Celui là même, bien que je ne sais pas comment tu as su la dernière partie. _Les joues de Gabriel rosirent encore plus._

-Et bien ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner. Un mage noir ne peut pas apparaitre comme ça sans modèle, or Grindelwald et le seul mage noir de tout le Royaume Uni, cela nous laisse plusieurs possibilités, Vous-savez-qui est britannique, il a fait la connaissance de Grindelwald, de là il est devenu passionné de magie noire, il a ensuite … je sais pas, en tout cas il est devenu très puissant, et de là, il y a l'histoire que l'on connait tous.

-Tu es intelligent, tu as fait des recherches en histoire ?

-A part notre professeur, l'histoire est une matière très intéressante je trouve. On y apprend pleins de choses et pas seulement que Dumbledore est gentil et Vous-savez-qui méchant.

-Viens avec moi, je vais te donner ta première leçon de magie noire.

-C'est vrai ? »

Demanda le petit blond, des étoiles dans les yeux tout en suivant son père qui eut un doux sourire en voyant la réaction excitée de son fils, Draco avait eu la même mais Tom était désespéré de voir que son fils était aussi timide, il avait beaucoup de connaissance mais c'était comme s'il y avait un blocage, c'était peut être lui qui intimidait son fils ? Car son fils aîné lui avait dit que Gabriel était le premier de son année, il était intelligent et tous les professeurs lui mangeait dans la main, même Severus avait succombé à ce concentré d'intelligence.

Ils marchèrent un long moment après être sorti du manoir, Gabriel ne savait pas où ils allaient, mais c'était étrange, pourquoi partir dehors ? Il leva son regard bleuté vers son père qui marchait tranquillement, les yeux rouges carmin plantés devant lui. Ils arrivèrent à un second bâtiment, plus petit, l'écurie des Malfoy. Ils y entrèrent et Tom le présenta à un étalon de couleur noire, il était grand et magnifique avec des yeux noisettes.

« Père ?

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi un cheval n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet Père, c'est très étrange … je ne comprends pas.

-Moi aussi, au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Grindelwald m'avait conseillé de me mettre à l'équitation, pourtant c'est une tradition millénaire chez les familles de sangs purs, qui font de la magie noire. Approche-toi. »

Gabriel répondit à l'ordre et tendit la main pour caresser l'encolure de l'animal, il était magnifique.

« Les chevaux sont des animaux très réceptifs à la magie, dès leur plus jeune âge les enfants des sangs purs apprennent à monter, et tout ça dans un but précis.

-Attendez Père, comment ça réceptifs à la magie ?

-Les chevaux sont de lointains cousins des licornes et encore plus lointains des sombrals, bien qu'ils n'aient aucun pouvoir magique, ils sont cependant très sensibles à la magie ambiante, notamment à la magie noire. On ne sait pas trop pourquoi, Serpentard pensait que c'était du à leur noirceur, les chevaux ont après tout, été utilisé pour la guerre. Donc ils obéissent à la magie noire, ils y sont sensibles et c'est un moyen pour les enfants d'apprendre la magie noire, en domptant un cheval sauvage.

-Un cheval sauvage ? _Demanda le petit blond, curieux._

-En effet, les moldus eux, asservissent l'animal en utilisant un mors, la faim et la cravache. Les sorciers de magie noire eux, utilisent leur magie. Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire par quels moyens, c'est pour savoir si tu réussis à dompter la bête. Mais je suppose que tu as entendu l'histoire d'Alexandre le Grand ?

-Oui, un moldu très puissant qui avait dompté un cheval, le mettant face au soleil car celui-ci avait peur de son ombre.

-Alexandre le Grand était un grand sorcier de magie noire, on l'a oublié comme étant cela car la magie noire est mal vue. Et il a utilisé sa magie afin d'avoir le respect du cheval, quand tu le dompte, tu l'apprivoise, ce n'est pas une lutte, il faut que tu le vois comme une danse. Je vais te montrer. »

Le seigneur des ténèbres tendit sa main à l'animal qui sortit de son box avec calme, les travailleurs ne semblaient pas surpris par la docilité de l'animal. Ils allèrent dehors, le mage noir offrit un sourire à son fils puis il leva les mains.

Le cheval sembla lui obéir et il se cambra, se dressant fièrement sur ses deux pattes arrières, son regard était empli d'émotions, de la joie d'obéir à quelqu'un d'aussi puissant, Gabriel dévora des yeux son père, il était impressionné et son envie de faire de la magie noire n'en fut que redoublé. Le cheval fit une petite danse avec ses pattes, une, deux, Gabriel ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il était sûr que l'animal avait beaucoup travaillé ce petit exercice avec son père.

Son père cessa et s'approcha de lui alors que le cheval se postait près d'eux, sans avoir reçu d'ordre oral de son maître, Gabriel fronça des sourcils, étonné de ce phénomène.

« Si tu le veux, je vais t'apprendre à monter, ensuite, nous pourrions t'acheter un cheval sauvage, pour voir si ta magie est faite pour être noire ou pas.

-Et bien Père, ce serait avec joie ! »

Déclara t-il avec un sourire, le seigneur des ténèbres appela un travailleur pour que ce dernier lui apporte une selle et un mors. Sans que l'animal ne rechigne, le mage noir installa le divers matériel afin que son fils puisse monter sur l'animal.

Il le porta pour qu'il puisse s'installer puis ils marchèrent doucement, l'animal semblant apprécier marcher, le lord noir à ses côtés, ils partirent en direction du parc, on voyait au loin deux balais voler avec deux têtes blondes bien connues.

« Excusez-moi Père ? _Demanda Gabriel après quelques minutes de silence._

-Oui Gabriel ?

-En fait … je me demandais … et bien, comment dire ? _Le seigneur des ténèbres laissa son fils réfléchir puis le blond reprit la parole._ Je ne comprends pas, vous avez dit que les chevaux étaient sensibles à la magie, or si les chevaux étaient sensibles à la magie, pourquoi la magie blanche ne les dompte pas ?

-Je m'étais posé la même question. Je pense que c'est parce que la magie blanche est trop … persécutrice. Lorsque tu dompte un cheval, tu danse avec lui, afin que tu puisses devenir son cavalier, même là, ma magie guide Tenebros, je ne lui donne pas d'ordre à proprement dit, je le caresse afin qu'il fasse ce que je veux, les chevaux adorent être entourés de magie, les chevaux des moldus sont toujours tristes et enfermés alors que les nôtres peuvent aller où ils veulent, ils savent qu'ils seront toujours les bienvenus. Or la magie blanche utilise le même principe que les moldus pour dompter les chevaux.

-Cela veut dire qu'ils ont essayés.

-Exact, les mages blancs ont longtemps jalousés ce côté de la magie noire. _Déclara le seigneur des ténèbres, ils ressortaient vraiment du paysage blanc de la neige ainsi, monté sur un cheval noir et en étant brun._ Ils ne savent pas comment réglé, ce problème si l'on peut dire.

-Pourtant ils sont doués pour soigner les gens.

-Pas vraiment, un sort de soin noir de niveau 2 vaut un sort de soin de magie blanche de niveau 3, sauf que les conséquences sont plus dangereuses. Lorsque le sort de magie blanche se contente de restaurer les tissus, la magie noire fait disparaître la plaie cependant, si ta magie n'est pas assez puissante lors de la lancé de ce sort, il se peut que la plaie réapparaisse sur le lanceur du sort.

-Mais si l'on gère bien ces conséquences et que l'on est assez puissant, la jetée de ce genre de sort n'a aucune conséquence n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact, c'est pour cette raison que les Malfoy sont aussi craint, imagine que ton père lance un sort de soin, il peut guérir une profonde blessure sans avoir de conséquence alors qu'Albus Dumbledore lance un sort blanc, mais ne peut pas restaurer tous les tissus.

-Effectivement, dis comme ça. Comment est Grindelwald ? Est-il impressionnant ? Puissant ? »

Tom éclata de rire, mais répondit aux questions de son cadet tout en souriant, qu'il était agréable que sa famille soit enfin réunie. Ils arrivèrent au terrain de quiddich, Draco éclatait de rire alors qu'il marquait un but contre Lucius.

Les deux blonds les virent et descendirent de leurs balais puis s'approchèrent d'eux.

« Gaby ! Depuis quand tu monte à cheval ? _Demanda Draco._

-Depuis ce matin cher frère. J'apprends.

-C'est génial ! Tu veux voir un truc trop cool ? _Gabriel échangea un regard avec son père qui avait les cheveux bruns._

-Non merci Dray, je n'ai légèrement pas confiance … tu irradie la malice à des kilomètres.

-Hey ! Je t'interdis de lire dans mes pensées !

-Mais je n'oserais jamais frère adoré, c'est juste que je le sens c'est tout.

-Lucius, et si nous faisions une balade en famille ? Je suis sûr que nos fils adoreraient. _Proposa le seigneur des ténèbres._

-Quelle excellente idée, nous pourrions même pique niquer dans la forêt ! _Déclara le lord Malfoy avec un sourire. »_

Ils retournèrent à l'écurie afin que chacun des membres restant puissent avoir un cheval, Tom relâcha son influence sur Tenebros et Gabriel put le contrôler grâce aux rênes, ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt, Draco et le mage noir au galop, alors que les deux blonds restant partaient à leur suite au pas.

« Alors comment te sens tu Gabriel ?

-Je vais bien papa. Tout est encore un peu étrange, par moment je suis persuadé d'entendre les pensées de Draco mais … tout va bien, vous et Père êtes très gentils.

-Si tu pouvais arrêter le vous, sérieusement, je ne suis pas si vieux. _Ils éclatèrent de rire._

-C'est juste que c'est un peu dur … je veux dire vous-tu es un sorcier très respectable, vraiment, quand on entend parler de toi c'est toujours en bien, tu es vraiment super au ministère et me dire que tu es mon père c'est toujours un peu étrange.

-Commence déjà par nous tutoyer, quand tu nous vouvoie on passe pour des étrangers.

-Et pour Père. Je veux dire, que ce qu'il fait dans la vie ? Il est un peu intimidant alors …

-Rassure toi, peut être au début il est intimidant, mais il t'aime vraiment et fond devant toi. Tu l'entendrais !

-Pardon ?

-Oui c'est vrai, il t'adore et parle tout le temps de toi. « Gabriel est tellement bien, tellement intelligent ! Je suis content qu'il soit de nouveau là ».

-Je ne pensais pas Père comme ça.

-Parce que tu le vois seulement avec son côté extérieur, sinon je suis sûr que tu aurais vu son vrai visage.

-Si tu le dis, mais pourquoi pique niquer en plein hiver ?

-Nous sommes des sorciers, il ne fait pas si froid pour nous. _Déclara le grand blond en éclatant de rire. Son cheval n'avait pas de rênes vu que Lucius le contrôlait grâce à sa magie._

-Papa ?

-Oui Gabriel ?

-Je-je et bien ... je veux faire de la magie noire. Père m'a trouvé dans la bibliothèque en train de fouiller dans ce côté de la bibliothèque et … il pense que c'est plutôt une bonne idée, et que je saurais si je suis un mage blanc ou pas.

-C'est une excellente idée Gabriel. Et rassure toi, quoi que tu fasses je serais fier de toi. _Lui déclara le blond avec un sourire. »_

Ils arrivèrent là où les chevaux des deux autres membres de la famille étaient placés, ils cherchaient de l'herbe sous de la neige, Gabriel s'étonna de ne pas voir son père et son frère. Le grand blond descendit de sa jument et s'approcha deux autres chevaux et c'est à ce moment là que Gabriel entendit une pensée qui n'était pas la sienne, celle de Draco !


End file.
